La heredera del Caos
by Elenia18
Summary: Caroline Moon, una joven de aspecto inocente, es enviada a Hogwarts como una simple e inofensiva profesora de DCAO.¿Pero qué oculta tras su halo de misterio, quién es en realidad pues si ella misma ni se lo imagina…? Profecías,engaños,pasiones,secretos...
1. Prólogo

PRÓLOGO

La oscuridad anega la luz del mundo, el mal se huele en el ambiente, la tensión, la venganza… los seres mortales no pueden sentirlo.

Uno gobernará el mundo de los mortales, que tan fácilmente se doblegan ante el poder y la magia de los inmortales, desconocidos para ellos. El que gobierne su mundo, tendrá más poder que cualquier mago que haya hollado la Tierra.

Solo la nacida entre los dos mundos podrá detener el caos que se avecina entre los dos bandos. Será llamada por muchos la Hija del Caos.

Solo ella podrá salvar a los magos y los llamados muggles de la total destrucción de su mundo.

Albus Dumbledore, el director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, leía este pequeño fragmento de pergamino, que había encontrado la antigua bibliotecaria anterior a la señora Pince, en un viejo libro de animales mitológicos.

Leía ensimismado, como si quisiese absorber cada una de las palabras que la en aquel viejo manuscrito. Sus ojos, azules y encuadrados en unas gafas mas o menos cuadradas, no dejaban de moverse de un lado a otro.

Estaba anocheciendo, y solo se oían los ruidos incesantes de colegiales que iban a empezar un año más en Hogwarts. Se oían sus risas, gritos e incluso sus cantos… estaban tan felices… mejor que no supieran lo que iba a ocurrir.

De pronto, alguien entró al estudio de Dumbledore, con algo de prisa.

Se trataba de la directora de la casa Gryffindor, Minerva Mcgonagall, que envuelta en un traje de color verde esmeralda, miraba al director con un cierto deje de preocupación.

-Albus será mejor que bajes, la señorita Moon le está esperado. Según ella no ha podido llegar más pronto. Dijo Mcgonagall.

-Está bien Minerva, di a la señorita Moon que ahora mismo la recibo. Dijo Dumbledore, mientras que con un movimiento de su varita, quemaba el viejo trozo de pergamino que tenía delante, y se encaminaba hacia la salida del estudio.

-Albus¿crees que realmente hemos hecho lo correcto al elegirla a ella? Dijo Minerva.

-Creo, Minerva, que no habríamos podido elegir a nadie más adecuado para ello. Dijo el director, mientras ya habían salido del hueco de la gárgola de piedra. 


	2. Primeros encuentros

**PRIMEROS ENCUENTROS**

Ya caía la noche sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts, mientras que el cielo se iba plagando poco a poco de estrellas que tímidamente parecían salir de su escondite. Una gran y pálida Luna, que oculta bajo unas nubes negras iluminaba el oscuro paraje del Bosque Prohibido, que se veía desde los carruajes que conducían a los alumnos al castillo.

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban muy nerviosos sentados en sus asientos dentro de los carros tirados por los thersal. Comentaban como iba a ser el nuevo curso, y los más importante, quién sería este año su nuevo profesor de DCAO.

-Pues esperemos que no nos toque otra vieja loca como Umbrigde, porque os juro que me cambio de colegio. Decía Ron, mientras que Hermione lo miraba de mala forma por lo que había dicho.

-Lo mismo digo. Dijo Harry mirando distraídamente por la ventana del carruaje.

-Pues yo me conformaría con que supiera dar clases como Lupin. Al fin y al cabo ha sido el mejor profesor de DCAO que hemos tenido. Dijo Hermione muy seria.

-En la Orden, no han comentado nada de ello, ni siquiera me lo han querido decir. Cuando le pregunté el otro día a Dumbledore, me dijo que no podría haber encontrado a nadie mejor para el puesto. Dijo Harry.

-Pues esperemos que sea así. Dijo Ron, mientras buscaba algo en su vieja túnica.

-¿Qué es lo que estás buscando? Dijo Hermione.

-El galeón que nos diste el año pasado para las reuniones del ED, creo que sin querer se lo di al vendedor de escobas de El Callejón Diagón. Dijo Ron muy preocupado.

-Bueno, de todas formas no creo que este año nos tengamos que reunir. Me he informado sobre las clases de este año, y Defensa contra las artes oscuras va a ser práctica. Apuntó Hermione.

-Pero no creo que nos enseñen a hacer Patronus ni nada así… de todas formas, nosotros ya los sabemos conjurar. ¿Verdad Harry? Dijo Ron, intentando llamar la atención de su amigo, que estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

-Ehhh si si. Dijo Harry distraido.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Dijo Hermione a Harry.

-Pues parece que no lo sabéis. Dijo Harry con un cierto tono de ironía.

Hermione había metido la pata, y se hubiera hecho desaparecer la boca si hubiera podido. Harry todavía estaba muy mal por la muerte de su padrino, Sirius, hacía ya unos meses

-Ehh… bueno… esperemos que hayamos aprobado todos los TIMOS, con buenas calificaciones. Dijo Ron para suavizar el ambiente.

-Esperemos. Dijo Harry, con tristeza.

Lo siento Harry, siempre tengo que meter la pata. Dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior.

No importa, no es culpa tuya. Dijo Harry a su amiga.

Por un momento los tres amigos se quedaron callados, esperando llegar de un momento a otro a Hogwarts. Pero de pronto el carruaje se paró, al igual que todos los demás.

Los estudiantes estaban revolucionados, y también los profesores que iban con ellos, temiendo que fuera un ataque realizado por los mortífagos.

Estaban en mitad de un camino que cruzaba justo al lado del Bosque Prohibido, el lugar ideal para una emboscada.

Harry Ron y Hermione salieron del carruaje para ver lo que pasaba, con sus varitas preparadas por si acaso fueran necesarias.

Lo que vieron no podía ser más extraño. Un grupo de aurores estaban formando un círculo alrededor de una figura encapuchada. Todos ellos estaban con las varitas levantadas, y se movían hacia el carruaje de Harry Ron y Hermione.

-Bueno muchachos, no os importará que alguien más ocupe el carruaje ¿verdad?. Dijo uno de los aurores.

-Eh… no que va. Dijo Hermione muy preocupada y extrañada.

La figura encapuchada subió al carruaje, sentándose en una esquina al fondo, mientras los demás aurores dejaban lo que parecía una maleta en la parte trasera del coche.

-Ya podéis subir, no hay de que preocuparse, estáis totalmente a salvo. Ahora nadie os podrá ni tocar. Dijo uno de los aurores.

-Tenéis mucha suerte de ir con ella. Dijo otro auror, con el pelo de color paja y de piel muy pálida.

El trío se subió al coche, acomodándose como antes estaban, con la excepción de que se pusieron los tres uno junto al otro, ya que aunque les hubieran dicho que no tuvieran miedo, lo sentían en cierta forma, por ver a aquella figura sentada en frente suya, mirándolos fijamente.

Entonces pudieron observar mejor al extraño pasajero que les acompañaba.

No se podía ver su rostro, ya que lo llevaba cubierto por la capa, al igual que todo el cuerpo. Pero era bastante alto, y delgado. No parecía que fuese un hombre, pero no sabían lo que pensar.

Estuvieron unos minutos más en el coche, observándose unos y otros, hasta que por fin pararon en la puerta del castillo, que estaba reluciente, debido a que todas las luces estaban encendidas.

La figura bajó rápidamente, como si tuviera muchísima prisa por llegar. Allí se quedo observando el castillo, mientras los demás alumnos salían de los carruajes, y miraban con curiosidad a la figura. Hasta los de Slytherin, como Draco Crabe Pansy… no se habían reído, ni habían hecho un solo comentario, cuando Harry salió del carruaje, ya que la figura les inspiraba mucho respeto y autoridad.

La profesora Mcgonaggall, que había salido por la puerta, se dirigió rápidamente a la figura, que nada más verla, se acercó a ella y le dijo algo muy bajito.

-Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. La ceremonia de selección se realizara en unos instantes. No quiero que nadie se retrase. Dijo Mcgonaggall con un semblante de total autoridad a los alumnos, mientras se alejaba con la figura encapuchada y entraban por la puerta del castillo.


	3. ¿Quién es Caroline Moon?

**"¿Quién es Caroline Moon?"**

Ya había anochecido por completo en los terrenos de Hogwarts, y únicamente el castillo era lo que parecía tener más vida, junto con el lago, donde los alumnos de primer año, acompañados por el semigigante, Hagrid, acababan de llegar a la otra orilla, algunos calados hasta los huesos, por culpa de la humedad y del calamar gigante, que había tirado una barca para divertirse. Dentro del castillo, los alumnos se dirigían al Gran Comedor para empezar el Nuevo Curso y la ceremonia de Selección de las Casas.

No se hablaba de otra cosa, más de lo que había ocurrido cuando iban en los carruajes. Incluso empezaban ya a imaginarse cosas sobre aquel extraño personaje, como que era un asesino enviado por el Ministerio de Magia, o incluso algunos se aventuraban a decir que sería el nuevo profesor de DCAO, ya que siempre solían ser muy raros, y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

-Pues yo creo que va a ser el nuevo profesor de DCAO. Dijo Hermione, mientras miraba a Draco Malfoy. Este le devolvió una mirada de profundo desprecio a la chica, mientras se sentaba al lado de Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle… y comentaban el extraño suceso del carruaje al igual que los demás.

-Por las pintas que traía… no me extrañaría… otro profesor extraño... Dumbledore los sabe elegir a la perfección... Dijo Ron irónicamente, mientras otros tres compañeros de Gryffindor se sentaban a su lado.

-No digas tonterías Ron, a lo mejor es que va de incógnito… Ya sabes, por eso de que el puesto está gafado y de que los "alumnos" somos unos cotillas redomados. Apuntó Hermione, mirando hacia la mesa de los profesores, que estaba casi llena a excepción de Dumbledore, Mcgonaggal, Snape y el nuevo profesor de DCAO.

-Pero no pensáis que es un poco raro que pararan los carruajes en mitad de un camino de mala muerte. Además iba acompañado de un montón de aurores del Ministerio. Dijo Harry, que estaba todavía algo dolido por lo que había dicho Hermione sobre Sirius.

-No se… quizás le protegían. Dijo Hermione.

-Eso no puede ser, no oísteis a uno de los aurores, "con ella, nadie os tocará". Dijo Harry.

-Entonces es una mujer, como sea como una Umbrigde, os juro que… ¿Porqué nunca podremos tener una profesora decente? Es que fijaros... Trelawney, Mcgonaggall... un ramillete genial... Dijo Ron mientras Lee Jordan asentía con un gesto.

-Vale ya Ron. No creo que sean tan estúpidos de traer a alguien así otra vez. Tu estás todo el día pensando en lo mismo... está claro que todos los hombres os limitáis al mismo patrón... Dijo Hermione, un poco harta de que Ron se repitiera tanto con lo de aquella mujer de cara de sapo, que tan mal les hizo pasar el año anterior.

-Tienes razón. Apuntó Harry.

-¿No creéis que tarda mucho Dumbledore ?¿Y Mcgonagall? Este año me parece a mí que no va a haber profesor de DCAO.Y mucho menos lo que Ron quiere... Dijo Lee Jordan de repente mientras sonreía.

-Espero que no sea Snape. Dijo Neville, con un ligero tono de terror, mientras miraba hacia la mesa de los profesores sin cesar.

-Como sea Snape, ya nos podemos despedir de que sea divertido… por cierto ¿Qué tal vuestros TIMOS? Dijo Seamus Finnigan al cual le había crecido bastante el pelo, y le daba un aire un tanto desgarbado.

-Bueno, yo he sacado un "Supera las expectativas" en Historia de la Magia, y creo que todo lo demás "Extraordinario". Dijo Hermione, queriendo quedar en una posición humilde.

-Pues yo, si te contara… Dijo Lee.

Y así, mientras estos Gryffindors especulaban sobre el nuevo profesor de DCAO sobre sus TIMOS y demás cosas, Mcgonagall conducía al extraño hacia el estudio de Dumbledore por los pasillos del castillo, que ahora estaban bastante desiertos debido a que todos los alumnos estaban ya en el Gran Comedor dispuestos a otro inicio de año.

Macgonaggall caminaba con cierta prisa pese a su "avanzada edad", seguida de la extraña figura que tanto furor había causado entre los recorrían los pasillos a toda prisa los muros fríos parecían rezumar humedad a pesar de estar a finales del verano, lo que hacía que el ambiente se pareciese más al de una mazmorra y ahogase más a cualquiera que estuviese por ellos.

-Perdone la indiscreción, Señorita Moon, pero ¿Qué le ha ocurrido que no ha podido llegar ayer, como se acordó? Dijo Minerva, alzando la cabeza, ya que el extraño era mucho más alto que ella.

-No es ninguna indiscreción, un grupo de mortífagos me atacó mientras venía hacía el castillo y no me quedó más remedio. Los aurores siempre están pendientes de mí, aunque sea su Jefa y me pidieron por favor que fuese con los alumnos ya que así nadie podría tocarme. Ahora por favor, le ruego que vaya a buscar a Dumbledore, no quiero llegar tarde el primer día de Clase. Estoy ansiosa por conocer a mis nuevos alumnos. Dijo Moon con un tono de autoridad, que hasta Mcgonaggall se sorprendió para provenir de una persona de apariencia tan dulce y delicada.

-Iré a buscarle ahora mismo. Parece que ha causado una gran impresión a los alumnos. Dijo Mcgonaggall.

- Espero impresionarlos aún más. Dijo la Señorita Moon, con un aire de inocencia, mientras la profesora de transformaciones se alejaba de ella con su majestuoso y elegante traje esmeralda que ondeaba tras su paso.

Allí se quedo Caroline Moon sola, en esos grandes pasillos, escuchando los gritos de los niños , que estaban ansiosos por empezar un nuevo curso. Empezó a observar su alrededor, cada detalle del pasillo, hasta que detuvo la vista en una vitrina de cristal, que contenía un montón de trofeos y copas, con distintos nombres en cada uno de ellos. Se puso a buscar el nombre de su madre, ya que ella como era una bruja, había estudiado en Hogwarts, hace unos… cuantos años. Y allí estaba, tan reluciente, que parecía que no tenía todos aquellos años. Catherine Carter, así se llamaba su madre, una bruja de "sangre limpia", que había logrado quitarse de encima todos aquellos prejuicios gracias a su padre que es uno de los mortífagos mas crueles que Voldemort haya tenido nunca y que aún así supo amar a su madre.

Pero lo que nadie sabía es que su padre no era un mago normal y corriente, no, pertenecía a la élite de los demonios que los magos ya creían desaparecidos hacia milenios y que ahora más que nunca estaban surgiendo gracias a Voldemort. Y si los mortífagos se preocupaban tanto en buscarla era por su afán a que volviera una mestiza a sus filas, y su padre, no se cansaba de buscarla junto a ellos y de insistirla en que se uniera a ellos.

"Si supieran quien es mi padre… " Pensaba Caroline mientras no dejaba de observar los trofeos uno a uno. De pronto, una sombra se deslizó rápidamente tras de ella. Inmediatamente desenvainó un pequeño cuchillo que llevaba escondido en una de sus botas, y apuntó directamente al corazón del extraño.

-Veo señorita Moon que ya ha conocido a nuestro profesor de DCAO ,Severus Snape, que antes impartía Pociones, y que ahora será impartida por el profesor Slughorn. Dijo Dumbledore, que acababa de venir junto con Mcgonaggall.

No podía ser lo que estaba pasando... su puesto de profesora de DCAO le había sido arrebatado por ese y ni tan siquiera se habían molestado en decirle absolutamente nada... entonces ¿Qué demonios hacia allí? .Se guardó nuevamente el pequeño cuchillo en una de sus botas, y miró atentamente a quién tenía delante. Se trataba de un extraño individuo, vestido completamente de negro de pies a cabeza. Tenía el cabello muy negro y grasiento, y los ojos muy negros que la miraban con un aire de mordacidad, intentado vislumbrar quién había bajo la capa de viaje.

-No creo que sea costumbre de ir asaltando a los profesores en los pasillos, menos espiándolos y muchísimo menos quitándoles el puesto como profesora de DCAO. Y usted Profesor Dumbledore ¿Porqué no me avisó?. Dijo Caroline con cierto tono de enfado y con ganas de arracar "algo" a ese ser.

-Oh no se preocupe, es que Severus debe de estar atento de cualquier movimiento anormal en el castillo, y como no sabía de quién se trataba, tenía que averiguarlo. Y con respecto a su puesto, ha sido sustituida debido a un cambio de últimísima hora. Ya se lo explicaré. Dijo Dumbledore, mientras miraba a Snape con una tranquilidad que estaba sacando de quicio a Caroline.

-Tampoco creo que sea de lo más normal ir merodeando por los pasillos, totalmente tapada con una capa y apuntado con armas muggle a los profesores del colegio, y mucho menos al profesor de DCAO que puede fulminarla de un solo toque; también le ruego Señorita Moon, que cuide un poquito más su vestuario, porque quizás la próxima vez la confunda con algo mucho peor. Dijo Snape socarronamente mientras se alejaba hacia el Gran Comedor. Su figura se asemejaba más a un murciélago grande y odioso que a otra cosa, pensó Caroline

-Encantador este profesor... tan agradable él. Y otra cosa ¿Y mi puesto qué? Dijo Caroline mirando a Dumbledore con cara de pocos amigos.

-No se preocupe tanto Señorita Moon,ya verá la sorpresa que le tengo reservada con respecto a su puesto. Dijo Dumbledore, mientras caminaba junto con Mcgonaggall hacia en Gran Comedor.- Puede dejar sus cosas aquí mismo, un elfo doméstico las subirá.

Caroline dejó su pequeña maleta al lado de la vitrina de trofeos, junto con la capa que la había cubierto todo el tiempo, y se puso a andar junto con Dumbledore y Mcgonaggall.

-Realmente señorita Moon, es usted mucho más bella de lo que se pueda hablar. Con razón la han elegido diez veces en la revista Corazón de Bruja, a la más bella de Inglaterra. Dijo Mcgonaggall, contemplando a Caroline muy sorprendida.

-Profesora, todo eso me trae sin cuidado y me parecen verdaderas tonterías... esas revistas sensacionalistas, ñoñas y sin ninguna gracia...Todos los años igual, no les he hecho ni el mínimo caso... siempre buscando entrevistas... hasta esa tal Rita me estuvo persiguiendo durante algún tiempo... que mujer más pesada. Además, hay brujas mucho más bellas e inteligentes, yo solo soy alguien que simplemente intenta pasar desapercibida y nada más, no me dejan trabajar en paz. Dijo Caroline todavía malhumorada por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-P-ues querida, si me permite decirlo, no pasa nada desapercibida. Dijo Mcgonaggall mientras ya estaban frente a las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Y realmente la profesora de Transformaciones tenía razón. Caroline poseía una belleza e inteligencia que no se podían comparar con ningún mago. Físicamente era una mujer alta, bien formada y proporcionada, con la tez morena, los ojos verdes rojizos y el cabello muy largo, liso y tan negro que tenía reflejos azulados. Nunca pasaba desapercibida por su extraña belleza, ni por su extraordinaria inteligencia con la que había conseguido muchos logros a lo largo de su vida .Todos esos méritos que había conseguido, Caroline los veía como algo normal, cuando la mayoría de los mortales, no lo podría haber conseguido. Además de todo eso, era medio inmortal, debido a la mezcla de sangre de sus padres, lo que la confería si ella quisiese una vida mortal o inmortal, dependiendo de lo que eligiera en el futuro, cosa que absolutamente nadie sabia.

Ya estaban frente a la puerta del Gran Comedor, y se oían los murmullos de los alumnos, que se estaban empezando a poner nerviosos debido a la tardanza de Dumbledore.

Pero al fin, entraron a la gran sala. Todos los ojos curiosos se posaron sobre Caroline, sorprendidos de su apariencia y extraña aparición. Todo El Gran Comedor, se quedó en silencio, contemplando como los tres profesores se dirigían hacía la mesa de profesores, donde también estaban absortos mirando a la extraña. Sobre todo Snape, se había quedado paralizado, escudriñando con sus ojos negros a la joven que había estado a punto de matarle. Se sentaron en la mesa, y empezó la ceremonia de selección. Todo comenzó con la canción del Sombrero Seleccionador:

Una luz oscura,

sobre ti se cierne,

pero algo brilla reluciente,

no te engañes,

mucho tiempo ha pasado,

a la soledad te has acostumbrado,

pero pronto todo lo cambiarás...

Oh Hogwarts, lugar de pasiones

Oh Hogwarts, lugar de penas

Oh Hogwarts, lugar de amores

Por tus paredes cuantos han pasado,

tantos años en pie, y aquí sigues, firme frente al paso del tiempo que ha pasado...

Y después comenzó la selección de los nuevos alumnos de primero, que atemorizados subían a la tarima.

-Terry Mark… Slytherin

-Yumi Good… Gryffindor

-Camilla Parker… Ravenclaw….

Mientras tanto, Caroline que se hallaba sentada entre Slughorn y Trelawney no podía dejar de pensar en lo que el "vejete" la tenía deparado en el colegio... y mucho menos dejaba de pensar en ese hombre que le había robado el puesto "pero si con las pintas que me lleva pasaría perfectamente por un murciélago..." pensaba Caroline mientras se reía sola con esos pensamientos.

-¿De que te ríes preciosidad? Dijo de repente Slughorn, un señor ya entrandito tanto en años como en carnes, mientras no dejaba de mirarla con un aire de ensimismamiento.

- De nada, solamente recuerdo cosas peculiares. Dijo Caroline.

-Esas cosas peculiares auguran la muerte al que las piensa, no piense tanto oh... oh Dios mío, el ojo tuerto en mi zumo de calabaza... el agua es la única solución para salvarme de la muerte... Decía Trelawney, una profesora estrambótica que impartía Adivinación y que se había echado un vaso de agua en el zumo de calabaza.

Mientras todo esto ocurría ante los ojos atónitos de Caroline, el profesor Slughorn volvía la mirada hacia Caroline.

- Podrías venir a las reuniones que celebraré con unos cuantos invitados de honor en mi sala privada. Solo los más exclusivos y mejores, porque se que tú eres de las mejores...Pronto te llegará una carta con la invitación. También vendrá el famoso Harry Potter, seguro que querrás conocerle como todo el mundo. Dijo Slughorn mientras intentaba echarse zumo de calabaza.

Mientras Slughorn terminaba de querer invitar a Caroline, Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento e hizo una señal Caroline para que se levantara.

-La señorita Caroline Moon, será vuestra nueva profesora de DCAO junto con el profesor Severus Snape, esto es necesario debido a que necesitamos reforzar vuestros conocimientos en la materia para enfrentarnos a lo que nos acontece. Buena suerte Profesora y Profesor, espero que acuerden en como impartir la clase en los próximos días. Dijo Dumbledore mientras Snape lanzaba una mirada envenenada a su contrincante y ahora compañera. Después de todo esto por fin dio inicio el banquete, y los murmullos cesaron de una vez por todas ya que todos los alumnos estaban hambrientos.

Caroline se sentía extraña comiendo con todos aquellos magos a su alrededor, algo que a ella no le hacía ninguna falta. Además Slughorn, Trelawney y sobre todo Snape con sus miradas "amables" no dejaban que se concentrara en otros asuntos que tenía pendientes en su mente. "¿Y como diablos me voy a enteder yo con ese mentecato? Sin duda, le pediré una explicación a Dumbledore sobre todo esto."

Una vez terminado el banquete, Dumbledore pronunció un discurso que dejo a todos sin respiración, en el que el mensaje principal era que deberían de estar todos unidos contra la amenaza que les esperaba ahora que Voldemort había renacido. Terminado este "agotador" ,como pensó Caroline, todos los alumnos comenzaron a abandonar el comedor hacia los aposentos.

- Señorita Moon, ya que no tengo más remedio que tratar con usted he de advertirla que mis conocimientos en esta materia son bastante avanzados y que quizás tendrá que acostumbrarse a algo que usted no tiene. De la práctica me encargaré yo, usted ordenará todo después de las clases y así aprenderá como se hace. Ya queda todo claro, ahora acompañeme, ya que tampoco me queda otro remedio que llevarla a su despacho ya que usted por si sola no podría. Soy su niñera señorita Moon. Dijo Snape relamiéndose del gusto que le estaba dando burlarse de esa mequetreze que le había robado la mitad de su puesto. "Se creerá que va a poder conmigo como lo ha hecho con otros idiotas... Severus Snape no es tan débil ni tan tonto... la voy a superar y a Dumbledore no le quedará otro remedio que despedirla"

-En primer lugar Señor Snape, usted no sabe cuales son mis conocimientos sobre las Artes Oscuras. Y de ninguna manera voy a ser su criada, nos repartiremos las clases, usted las teóricas y yo las prácticas o mitad y mitad... creo que es mas equitativo y más acorde con "sus expectativas". Y no hace falta que me acompañe a mi despacho, ya se llegar por mi propio pie. Gracias por su amabilidad tan cordial Señor Snape. Dijo Caroline en tono cortante. " Pero que se ha creido el murciélago este..."

-No le queda más remedio que acompañarme Señorita Moon, ya que su despacho, para mi desgracia, está junto al mio en las mazmorras. A si que sígame...Dijo Snape echando a andar.

A Caroline no le quedó más remedio que seguir al murciélago, a si que le siguió hacia las mazmorras. "¿Por qué a mi?Qué he hecho para merecerme estar en las mazmorras, con este hombre de "buen carácter" todo el día y molestándome en la clase que supuestamente iba a dar yo... Dumbledore se ha pasado"

Y mientras tanto, siguieron andando a paso acelerado, Snape delante y por supuesto ondeando la negra capa como siempre con eses aire de "soy malo, oscuro y raro ¿Y qué te importa?". Por fin llegaron hasta las mazmorras.

-La contraseña es "Sangre Limpia". Ahí esta su despacho, espero que no se pierda. Dijo Snape secamente mientras daba un portazo y se encerraba en su despacho que estaba justamente al lado del de Caroline.

Y efectivamente, dijo esas palabras y se abrió la gran puerta de madera. La decoración era típica Slytherin, cosa que tenía pensado cambiar. Entro al dormitorio aún pensando en lo que le iba a decir al "murciélago" como ella le llamaba, sobre un par de asuntos sobre SU CLASE... "¿Insinúa que no tengo ni idea de las Artes Oscuras...? Este no tiene ni idea de quién soy yo, mas vale que se lo demuestre... quería llevarme bien con él, pero es imposible, es peor que un demonio".

Se echó en la cama que estaba muy mullida, y se quedó dormida mientras pensaba lo que la aguardaba en los primero días de clase, y lo más importante, debía pensar lo que tenía que hacer con cierto demonio llamado Malhans que no dejaba de atormentarla, dado su roce con el lado oscuro durante los años en los que aún vivía su padre, un demonio malvado y sin corazón que sin embargo se enamoró de su madre, Catherine, como ningún otro ser lo hubiera hecho nunca …


	4. Planes y secretos

LANES Y SECRETOS

-Mi Señor…Señor…Amo… Decía un pequeño hombrecillo, casi sin pelo, gordo y con la piel medio grisácea.

-¿Qué es lo quieres Colagusano? No vuelvas a interrumpir a tu señor de esta manera, o te ganarás un castigo. Dijo una voz, fría y vacía de todo trataba nada más y nada menos que de Lord Voldemort, el mago más temido de todos los tiempos.

-Mi señor, ya tienen nuevos profesores de DCAO en Hogwarts. Dijo Colagusano.

- ¿Cómo que dos profesores? A que viene esto Colagusano...conmigo no se juega... !CRUCIO¡ Chilló Voldemort mientras un chorro de luz salia de su varita directamente hacia Colagusano. Este se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

-Por fav...por favor Amo escúcheme...

TOC TOC…

-¿Quién se atreve a molestarme, mientras castigo a este inútil? Dijo Voldemort, con una voz muy cruel, mientras se divertía torturando a Colagusano.

-Mi señor, ¿Puedo pasar?. Ya he conseguido la información que me pidió. Dijo el individuo que se encontraba tras la puerta.

-Lucius, mi escurridizo amigo, pasa. Dijo Voldemort.

Un hombre de aspecto muy distinguido cruzó el umbral de la puerta. Se trataba de Lucius Malfoy, padre de Draco Malfoy, que al igual que su hijo tenía esa mirada fría y altiva de superioridad acompañada de una mueca de asco, que ahora era inexistente al estar ante la presencia de El Señor Tenebroso. Se arrodilló ante Voldemort con una gran devoción y fervor.. además de con un gran terror por si le castigaba.

-Levanta Lucius, dime, ¿Qué nuevas traes a tu Señor?

Lucius se levantó del suelo, mientras evitaba tener contacto visual con su señor. Sus fríos ojos azules, se movían de un lado para otro de la seguía en el suelo, aunque ya no se retorcía de dolor, solo soltaba quejidos de malestar.

-He intentado averiguar por todos los medios, quien es esa extraña profesora que Dumbledore ha contratado, pero lo único que he podido averiguar es que su madre, murió al darla a luz y que era de sangre limpia. De su padre no se sabe absolutamente nada. Caroline Moon, que es como se llama, se mudó a Inglaterra hace ocho años, a una casita a las afueras de Londres donde vive como muggle. No se sabe donde vivía antes. Dijo Lucius, mientras observaba a Colagusano.

-¿Y no has podido averiguar nada más? . Dijo Voldemort enfadado.

- Si, me he informado a través de mi hijo, Draco, que este año no va a estar ella sola en el cargo de profesora de DCAO, sino que también lo ostentará Severus... Dijo Lucius algo nervioso.

-¿Cómo? ¿Y porqué diablos Severus no me ha informado? Esto cambia completamente los planes, y los hace jugosamente más sencillos... Dijo Voldemort relamiéndose por la noticia que le acababan de dar.

-Si me permite Señor, ¿de que forma se hacen más sencillos? Dijo Lucius atrevidamente.

-De momento eso no te incumbe, ya veo que tú tampoco me sirves para nada... !CRUCIO¡ Exclamó Voldemort, mientras ahora también Lucius se revolvía de dolor en el suelo.

De pronto alguien irrumpió en la habitación donde los dos hombres eran torturados por Voldemort. Se trataba de Bellatrix Lestrange, la pupila del Señor Tenebroso. Esta entró con aires de júbilo arrodillándose ante su señor con gran devoción y admiración.

- Ves Bellatrix, así pagan los estúpidos aquí... no tengo nada más que una panda de ineptos que lo único que hacen es fallar siempre. !CRUCIO¡ Volvió a chillar Voldemort.

Bellatrix no dijo nada, se limitó a reír de la desgracia de los dos hombres que eran torturados delante de sus narices. Simplemente hizo aquello que siempre hacía, admirar a su Amo por encima de todo. Ella era así.

-Creo mi querida Bellatrix, que estamos cada día más cerca, y ahora aún más. Convoca a todos los mortífagos, y en especial a Severus... quiero hablar con él. Dijo Voldemort asintiendo Bellatrix a su cometido y marchándose rápidamente por el umbral de la lujosa puerta.

A unos cien kilómetros de allí, Caroline Moon, la nueva profesora de DCAO, paseaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del colegio, esperando a que todo el mundo se fuese a dormir. Mientras, pensaba como iba a planear sus clases, y sobre todo en que iba a hacer con "el murciélago ese". "Dumbledore me ha mentido descaradamente, dijo que la asignatura la impartiría yo sola, y no, me pone al gran murciélago como "compi"... si al menos fuese agradable, pero no, he debido de dar con el tío más huraño, raro y malote de todo el Castillo... pero tengo que serenarme, porque sino podemos salir perjudicados" meditaba Caroline para sus adentros, recorriendo grandes y angostos pasillos cercanos a las mazmorras.

Por fin, después de un largo paseo por el castillo, todas las luces se apagaron, y los ruidos cesaron, todos los alumnos estaban ya en sus dormitorios. Solo se topó con el celador, Filch, que gruñendo sin motivo aparente hacía la guardia de noche para que ningún alumno travieso se escapara de sus dormitorios. Serían cerca de las doce de la noche.

Decidió irse a su cuarto, antes de que nadie se preguntara que qué hacía una profesora, caminando en la oscuridad, sola y a la media noche. Pero realmente ella no necesitaba dormir, pues al ser medio demonio no necesitaba ciertas cosas que los humanos si necesitaban para vivir, como dormir, comer o beber... lo podía hacer si, pero únicamente por placer y nada más.

Pero de pronto, cuando ya se encontraba a escasos metros de la puerta de su alcoba, una sombra se movió en la oscuridad, aprensándola junto con la pared.

-¿Qué hace una joven e inofensiva profesora, merodeando por el castillo a estas horas de la noche…? ¿Te sientes sola? Dijo una fría pero atractiva y atrayente voz.

-No te ha sido suficiente venir acompañada de todos esos aurores del Ministerio de Magia, como una muchachita inocente… No estás harta ya de tratar con humanos. Dijo Malhans, un demonio bastante malvado, de aspecto muy atractivo, fibroso y varonil. Este tenía el cabello largo y negro como Caroline, cogido en una especie de coleta, los ojos verdes oscuros y la tez de color canela. Realmente era atractivo.

- De lo que estoy harta es de que me estés acechando a cada instante... hazme un favor y piérdete ya de una vez... Dijo Caroline de mala gana.

- Con que con esas estamos... siempre me han gustado las chicas rebeldes como tú... es por eso que siempre te quise, y te quiero. Si te hubieras casado conmigo todo sería muy distinto, podríamos estar a nuestras anchas y nuestros hijos serían los más poderosos..., además te deseo tanto...Dijo Malhans, intentando acercarse demasiado a Caroline.

- No creo que tu seas capaz de amar, eres un demonio y solamente lo haces por egoísmo. Dijo Caroline zafándose de Malhans.

-No me hagas reír, tu eres tan demonio como yo... te gusta matar, y sobre todo te encanta matar humanos...son tan débiles y a la vez se creen tan poderosos... Si quisieras con mover un solo dedo tendrías a todos en este castillo a tus ordenes y atemorizados. Dijo Malhans enseñando sus perfectos dientes con una sonrisa un tanto macabra.

-Creo recordarte que tengo un lado humano que quizás desconozcas... Dijo Caroline intentándose alejar de él.

-Son tan débiles, el amor lo es todo para ellos, y sin él... mueren sumiéndose en sí mismos. Mira, allá tenemos un claro ejemplo... que fácil sería eliminarlo... Dijo Malhans.

De pronto, Severus Snape apareció doblando la esquina. Iba rápido, y aunque la oscuridad no dejaba ver nada, se atisbaba preocupación en su rostro. Como siempre, su capa ondeaba con su paso ajetreado y rápido mientras se tocaba el brazo de forma extraña. Caroline y Malhans se hicieron invisibles al instantes para no ser descubiertos.

Snape pasó rozando a Caroline, y por un instante pensó que la había descubierto, pero era imposible pues era invisible a sus ojos.

Al tiempo, Malhans comenzó a perseguir al murciélago en su invisibilidad, pues quería divertirse con algún humano, torturándole y asustándole pero claro estaba que Caroline no iba a permitir que lo llevara a cabo, pese a que Snape no la caía nada bien.

Atravesaron dos o tres pasillos, hasta que llegaron a una puerta de madera enorme que se abrió con el susurro de unas extrañas palabras por parte de Snape. Malhans le perseguía y pretendía lanzar una de sus maldiciones, que aunque no le matarían si le harían pasar mucho dolor, confusión o incluso deformaciones extrañas.

Se alejaron cada vez más del castillo, hasta pasar las verjas y adentrarse en el Bosque Prohibido. La oscuridad era total y realmente no era necesario utilizar la invisibilidad, pero por si acaso, la usaría.

Snape se paró en un sitio fijo, como queriéndose concentrar en algo. "Que extraño, que hará un profesor a estas horas y aquí, realmente este hombre si que es raro... al final creeré que realmente es un murciélago y se convertirá de un momento a otro" pensaba Caroline.

Caroline aceleró el paso, y consiguió parar a Malhans que torturaría a Snape con algún tipo de maldición. Pero Malhans sacó al tiempo una pequeña daga e hizo un corte pequeño pero profundo a Caroline en el brazo, a la altura de la muñeca.

-No olvides que algún día serás mía... Dijo Malhans.

Y así sin más, Caroline se encontró sin invisibilidad, sin Malhans a su lado y con Snape observándola fijamente en la oscuridad del bosque...


	5. Encuentros en la oscuridad

_**ENCUENTROS EN LA OSCURIDAD**_

Y allí se encontraba Caroline, en la oscuridad de la noche, pobremente vestida, con el brazo borboteando sangre, en los límites del Bosque Prohibido y con Snape mirándola fijamente mientras los ruidos de la noche hacían acto de presencia y la luz de la Luna daba a todo un aspecto mucho más siniestro, si es que se podía.

-Puedo saber si es tan amable "Señorita", por qué me ha perseguido y por qué diablos se abalanza sobre mí sin motivo aparente y con el brazo lleno de sangre... Dijo Snape, mientras no se dejaba de agarrar el antebrazo de una forma un tanto extraña mientras escudriñaba a Caroline, como si quisiese fulminarla con la mirada.

-Emmm... el caso es que... pensé que era sonámbulo y claro, le vi salir de esa forma y temí porque se fuera lejos del castillo en sueños... Dijo Caroline mientas se incorporaba y quedaba a la altura de Snape. "Menuda excusa más mala..."

- Es la peor excusa que he escuchado en años... si lo que intenta es acobardarme o intimidarme, sepa que no tiene nada que hacer, como ya le he dicho poseo amplios conocimientos en la defensa y las artes mágicas que usted seguro ni imagina. Si quería darme una lección, un susto o simplemente chantajearme, no era necesario que me persiguiera... Tenga cuidado señorita, la próxima vez no seré tan clemente. Dijo Snape, torciendo la boca en un gesto de dolor, o eso le pareció a Caroline, mientras se agarraba el antebrazo.

-Mire "Señor Snape", si es lo que desea pensar, hágalo. Yo estaba muy bien hasta que llegué a Hogwarts, y me enteré de que tenía que compartir un puesto, que supuestamente era mío, con usted y muchísimo menos tener que aguantar su presencia a mi lado en las mazmorras. No crea que a mí me agrada ni lo más mínimo, pero, si cree que le quiero chantajear está muy equivocado... "Encima de que salvo al murciélago este y así me lo paga..." pensaba Caroline mientras intentaba cubrirse un poco más con el pobre camisón que llevaba puesto y a la vez intentaba taponarse la herida que le había proporcionado Malhans, ya que al haber sido propinada con una daga demoníaca, la herida no cicatrizaba como lo haría normalmente en su cuerpo, que era casi instantáneamente.

-Lo que yo crea es asunto mío. Ahora si me disculpa, y me deja en paz, podré continuar con mi paseo. Por favor, no se moleste en perseguirme más o la próxima vez no seré tan clemente. Si piensa, que por que todo el mundo la alaba y la vanagloria yo voy a hacer lo mismo, está muy equivocada... conozco a los de su calaña...Harry Potter... tal para cual historia... Por cierto, la próxima vez, vigile más su vestuario o la confundiré, como ya la he dicho... con algo peor. Buenas noches.

Y así sin más, Snape dio media vuelta y con su típico gesto de "soy malo, oscuro y raro y a ti qué te importa" se alejó ondeando su capa al compás de sus movimientos, mientras se adentraba hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Pronto Caroline, le perdió de vista.

"Esto era lo último que me faltaba por escuchar, que ese murciélago me insulte después de haberle salvado de una tortura segura, y encima me insulte insinuando que soy algo peor… voy a tener que controlarme o si que le pueda soltar un maleficio…además, hay algo extraño en él, su odio y su dolor son demasiado intensos, y eso alimenta mi parte demoníaca, debo de evitarle cuanto más pueda..."

Con todos esos pensamientos arremolinándose en su cabeza, Caroline puso marcha otra vez hacia el Castillo. No sin antes hacerse invisible para pasar desapercibida y evitar mayores malentendidos. No dejaba de dar vueltas al asunto de Malhans, otra vez había vuelto a su vida después de todo el tiempo que había pasado... y en cierto modo, le daba temor pensar lo que podría llegar a cometer en un lugar así, con tantos humanos indefensos a doquier. "A veces no entiendo porqué Dumbledore ha querido que venga a impartir clase, compartirla con el murciélago y aún así estar contenta por ello..."

Pronto llegó al Castillo, bajó hacia las mazmorras esquivando por poco a Filch que seguía gruñendo sin motivo aparente y hablando con su gata, la señora Norris, mientras parecía rogar por encontrarse con algún alumno despierto para así poder quedarse más tranquilo e irse también a dormir. Serían cerca de la una de la madrugada, y a medida que se adentraba en las mazmorras, el frío se iba haciéndose más palpable en el ambiente, y la humedad se hacía casi insoportable.

- "Sangre Limpia" dijo Caroline, y la puerta hacia sus aposentos se abrió tras sus palabras. Entró hacia sus aposentos y se tumbó en la cama, a meditar todo lo que había sucedido.

"En cierta forma, siento lástima de ese humano, se notaba odio, temor y resentimiento en su alma... y eso me alimenta, me hace más fuerte y saca el peor lado de mí cuando estoy con él... debo de moderarme, porqué pese a todo, y según dijo mi querido Malhans que por desgracia, tiene un don para leer mentes humanas, en un ser atormentado... intentaré sobre llevarle... total, solo le veré en las clases y nada más..." Pensaba Caroline, mientras dejaba volar su pensamiento, e intentaba dormir para poder olvidar todo lo que había sucedido pese a que no lo necesitaba en realidad.

La noche se hizo la dueña absoluta del colegio, mientras, el ulular las lechuzas que iban y venían era lo único que se escuchaba en muchos kilómetros a la redonda. La noche era tranquila, agradable y con el cielo plagado de miles de estrellas que brillaban como si de pequeños candiles se tratasen. Caroline descansaba, en una gran cama adornada de los típicos colores Slytherin… o eso quería hacer, necesitaba olvidar… necesitaba pensar.

_-Si lo haces, te aseguro que serás libre del castigo que te atormenta. El viejo estúpido no se dará ni cuenta. Siseaba una voz, extrañamente fría._

_-Pero mi Señor, y no podría ser otro…. Susurraba acongojada otra voz, pero esta vez mucho más cálida y agradable, aunque se notaba en ella, cierto rictus de terror._

_-No, tú eres el indicado, nadie más puede hacerlo… La profecía así lo pronostica, lo que surja de ello, será el elemento de la destrucción del mundo mágico tal y como lo conocemos… será su perdición._

_-Pero Señor, se me hace insoportable esa misión… no seré capaz… __quizás la Profecía se refería a… Titubeaba la voz cálida._

_-Silencio. Aquí se hará lo que yo diga si no quieres servir de cena… ¿verdad Nagini? ¡Crucio! Chilló la voz fría. Un grito salió de la garganta de aquella voz de tono cálido y agradable, mientras todo se volvía borroso y se alejaba más y más en la distancia…_

Eran las 7 de la mañana y los rayos del Sol comenzaban a atravesar tímidamente los doseles de las cortinas, mientras todo volvía de nuevo poco a poco a la calidad del día. Caroline despertó sobresaltada por el grito que aún escuchaba en su cabeza. "Solo las voces, el grito y nada más… que extraño sueño" "Debo de estar perdiendo el juicio en este Colegio" pensaba Caroline mientras se incorporaba e iba directa hacia el baño, para darse una ducha y despejar la mente.

Tras ello, se vistió como habitualmente lo hacía, de un tono bastante desenfadado si tenemos en cuenta que se encontraba en el colegio Hogwarts, y bajó rápidamente a desayunar al Gran Comedor con los demás profesores. Debería de ver otra vez a su querido compañero de oficio. "Que agradable encuentro"

Subió las escaleras que la conducían de las Mazmorras hacia los pisos superiores y se dirigió hacia la puerta común a todos los Slytherin no antes sin toparse con un par de alumnos de esa casa, que la miraron de una forma un tanto extraña mientras reían disimuladamente a su paso.

Caroline hizo caso omiso a ello, pues no le apetecía enfadarse con ningún alumno el primer día de clase y más después de lo sucedido de la noche anterior, y prosiguió hacia el Gran Comedor. Allí, la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban ya desayunando ingentes cantidades de comida de todo tipo, zumo de calabaza, tortitas, huevos, bacon… todo para empezar con buen pié el primer día de clase.

Nada más entrar en el Gran Comedor, todos los alumnos se la quedaron mirando y cuchicheando a su paso. Llegó hacia la mesa de los profesores, y se acomodó junto a la profesora Sprout y Slughorn, no sin antes percatarse de que Snape tenía una expresión extraña mientras removía sin ningún sentido el tazón de cereales que se había preparado. Resultaba curioso ver a un ser de tal calibre, haciendo algo más propio de un niño pequeño. Además, se veía muy preocupado.

Caroline estuvo a lo suyo, desayunando y charlando animadamente con sus compañeros, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas envenenadas que le propiciaba Snape desde el otro extremo de la mesa. "No quiero inmiscuirme más, me lo tomaré con calma".

Mientras tanto, los alumnos comentaban y cuchicheaban sobre la nueva profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

- - Pobre profesora Moon, estando con Snape… a eso sí que se le llama tener mala suerte, espero que ella sea más comprensiva… Comentaba Neville, un alumno que vivía atemorizado con la sola idea de pensar en el antiguo profesor de pociones.

- - Ni que lo digas, si al menos hubiese estado Lupin y no ese grasiento, todos los tontos tienen suerte, porque en nada se parece esta profesora a Umbrigde… además no sé como Dumbledore aún confía en él. Decía Ron con la boca llena de tortitas y jamón.

- - Ron, si confía en él debemos de fiarnos de Dumbledore. No por nada es el mago más poderoso… Ah, cambiando de tema… El imbécil de Draco está mirando hacia aquí… Dijo Hermione.

- - Déjalo Hermione, no vale la pena mirarle. Hablemos de cosas más interesantes…Emm.. Ron tienes razón, la nueva profesora no se parece en ningún sentido a Umbrigde… Dijo Harry queriendo evadir el tema.

Mientras tanto, Draco, Pansy, Crabe, Goyle y unos cuantos alumnos más de Slytherin comentaban lo bueno que iba a ser tener a Snape en DCAO, y lo imposible que le iba a hacer la vida a los Gryffindors.

- - Y esa nueva profesora, ¿Habéis visto las fachas que lleva? Parece una asquerosa muggle. Siendo Sangre Limpia, no debería de comportarse como una asquerosa muggle… Hablando de asquerosas muggles, Granger no para de mirar hacia aquí, maldita sangre sucia… Harry Potter, ha tenido lo que se merece en el tren, lástima que no regresara de vuelta a Londres… Decía Draco, mientras giraba la cabeza para mirar hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

- - Este año tendrán su merecido. Snape y esa nueva profesora, que por muy muggle que vista es de las nuestras y dará su merecido a esos traidores a la sangre. Por cierto, que bonito tiene el pelo… es alucinante… Decía Pansy con un tono bastante soñador, mientras no dejaba de mirar hacia la mesa de los profesores.

Poco a poco, el desayuno fue llegando a su fin. La primera clase que tenía hoy era a primera hora con los alumnos de sexto curso de las casas Gryfindor y Slytherin, una combinación explosiva.

- Querida, si necesita cualquier cosa, puede contar conmigo, Si necesita una mujer con la que hablar, aquí estoy. Una taza de té, unas pastas y una buena compañía. Es usted la profesora más joven que pisa este castillo en años, es una satisfacción que esté aquí con nosotros. Decía la señora Sprout, la vívida y alegre profesora de Herbología.

- - Muchas gracias, lo tendré en cuenta. Lo mismo le digo, si necesita cualquier cosa, de mujer a mujer, cuente conmigo. Decía Caroline mientras apuraba su zumo de calabaza.

- - Ay, gracias querida, no sabes la alegría que me das… Uy, se me hace tarde, debo de irme a mi primera clase, alumnos de primer año…ya sabe… antes de que exploten cualquier cosa que no pueda explotarse… Dijo Sprout, mientras se levantaba rápidamente de la silla y desaparecía pasillo adelante.

Caroline terminó su desayuno, y se dispuso a partir hacia su primera clase. No sin antes cruzar la mirada con el murciélago, que la miraba sin pestañear y cómo queriendo escudriñar cada uno de sus movimientos. Se acercó hacia ella con su típico aire de hombre siniestro.

Una fría mirada, penetrante y negra como la noche anterior, se topó con los ojos de Caroline, que derrochaban vitalidad. Ese enfrentamiento de miradas, se tornó casi eléctrico pues los ojos de Snape, no era como la del día pasado, tenían un toque distinto. La agarró del brazo, de una forma casi posesiva.

- - Señorita Moon, sígame si es tan amable. La guiaré hacia donde impartiremos clase usted y yo. Por favor, si me permite. Dejo Snape, con un tono neutral, lo cual era muy extraño proviniendo de su persona, parecía como si quisiese ser amable en cierto modo.

- - Gracias Señor Snape, pero se guiarme por mí misma. Dijo Caroline en tono frio y neutral, intentando zafarse del brazo que la aprisionaba. " Y ahora me viene de buenas"

- - Insisto Señorita. Por favor, sígame. Dijo Snape, pareciendo no dejar alternativa.

- - Está bien, profesor. Dijo Caroline. "Lo único que quiero es que me deje en paz de una vez. Solo tendré que verle aquí y nada mas… sus comentarios, me entran por un oído y me salen por el otro…tututu…"

Cruzaron el Gran Comedor, siempre Snape por delante de Caroline, sin ni siquiera mirarla ni preguntarla qué tal su primer día en Hogwarts. Obvio, era Snape, y él no hacia ese tipo de cosas. Era un tipo frio, siniestro y sin corazón. Y no necesitaba ni la compresión ni la compañía de nadie, y mucho menos de una niñata de tal calibre. Se acercaron hacia la puerta de la clase, y claro, Snape pasó primero como era de esperar. Por poco, no le tiró la puerta encima a Caroline.

- - Como le comenté Señorita Moon, usted se encargará de ayudarme en las clases, puesto que yo soy el más experimentado en la cuestión. Cualquier cosa que necesite, usted me la proporcionará. Se limitará a observarme y a estar calladita. Si después no decide perseguirme por los terrenos del castillo en plena noche, medio desnuda y cubierta de sangre por no sé qué motivos extraños. Ah, como veo, ya ha sanado su herida... Dijo Snape mientras abría un armario lleno libros.

- - ¿Qué está insinuando? Señor Snape, no quedamos en eso. Ese reparto no me parece nada equitativo por su parte. Esperaba que después de haber insistido tanto en acompañarme, al menos, tuviera otro tipo de intención, pero veo que es usted vil, egoísta y cínico, además de ser un amargado. Yo ayer, solo pretendía ayudarle... Dijo Caroline. "Mierda, lo he dicho…"

- - ¿Perdone? Cómo se atreve a dirigirse a un superior de ese modo…? ¿Y de que me iba a ayudar? ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme así? Dijo Snape, notoriamente enfadado y a punto de lanzarle una maldición a Caroline.

De pronto, empezaron a entrar algunos alumnos, entre ellos Harry Potter y todos sus amigos así como Draco Malfoy y algunos Slytherins más. Tomaron asiento cerca de donde estaban Caroline y Snape visiblemente acalorados al son de la discusión.

- - Bien, cuando lleguen sus compañeros. Procederemos a una demostración gráfica y real de cómo debe de ser un duelo entre magos profesionales, es decir, intentando no pronunciar el hechizo. Dijo Snape socarronamente mientras miraba a Caroline con aire de desprecio...


End file.
